carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Care-Ful Bear
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 5a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 13, 2007 |Image file = Ep5AS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Unbearable |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = A Case Of The Grumpies}} is the first part of the fifth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary The Care Bears play in the meadow. Funshine joins Love-a-Lot jumping rope and teachers her to jump on just one leg. Funshine then joins Tenderheart and Harmony playing hula hoop, only Funshine plays with two'','' which Tenderheart tries to mimic. Oopsy runs by playing with a ball, but he drops it. Funshine recommends that they all play a game of belly badge tag, and Share volunteers to be it. Share uses her belly badge to tag Cheer, Cheer tags Grumpy, who tries to re-tag Share. Share runs away, but falls down. Funshine notices and pauses the game. Grumpy approaches and checks out Share's injury, but tells everyone that she's just a little bruised. Cheer uses her belly badge to create a stretcher that her and Funshine load Share on. Funshine feels guilty for coming up with the game that causes Share to get hurt, but Share tells him it wasn't fault. Cheer rides away on a rainbow with the stretcher. Back in Care-a-Lot, Funshine tells Wingnut that it's not fun being Funshine if his friends get hurt. Seeing a clothesline, Funshine takes a red towel and transforms himself in "Care-Ful Bear." At the top of a hill in the meadow, Amigo is stopped by Funshine. Funshine explains that Amigo's ice cream cart could slide down the hill, but Amigo says that's the point. Harmony shows up on her skateboard as Amigo explains that they're going to race. Care-Ful Bear refuses to let them race because it's too dangerous. Wingnut unscrews the wheels to Harmony's skateboard and the wheels to Amigo's ice cream cart. With the wheels removed, the two bears can't race. Harmony bear removes her helmet, elbow and ankle pads. Care-Ful Bear ask if he can have them, and Share agrees saying that she "doesn't need them now." Care-Ful Bear gives the helmet and padding to Oopsy to protect him from his own clumsiness. Meanwhile, Grumpy works on building a bird house for Love-a-Lot, only to notice that all his tools are missing. Care-Ful Bear appears and explains that Grumpy's tools are dangerous. Grumpy explains that he has been using those tools his whole life, and that he's always careful with them. Care-Ful Bear refuses to listen and takes off. Back in the meadow, Oopsy trips over a flower and questions if the helmet and padding are working. Care-Ful Bear upgrades Oopsy's armor to include pillows tied all over his body. Back in Care-a-Lot, Good Luck Bear shouts that Care-Ful Bear is approaching, causing all the other bears to hide. Night falls, causing Care-Ful Bear to trip over a ledge. Care-Ful Bear concludes that the darkness is unsafe, and uses his belly badge to create a fake sun. The fake sun wakes up everyone in Care-a-Lot and they all gather under the Gathering Tree. Grumpy blames Care-Ful Bear, and everyone agrees except for Share who hasn't fun into him yet. Harmony explains that Funshine is Care-Ful Bear as Wingnut shows up with Oopsy. Oopsy translates and explains that Funshine got rid of the darkness to keep everyone safe. Cheer offers to go talk to Funshine, while Harmony, Tenderheart and the other bears agree to go play since it's bright outside. All the Care Bear's laughing wakes up Funshine, to heads to the meadow to see what everyone is up to. Here, Funshine reintroduces himself as Care-Ful Bear and then steals everyone's marshmallows. Cheer goes up to talk to Funshine, who explains that the person who he use to be caused Share to get hurt. Share approaches, and again says that her injury was just an accident. Wingnut shows up and explains that it was also an accident when Funshine stubbed his toe. Grumpy points out that all of Funshine's cautiousness didn't prevent his own accident, and Care-Ful Bear agrees to go back to being Funshine again. Funshine ask who's up for a game of belly badge tag and everyone runs away to play. Everyone except Oopsy who is still wrapped up in pillows. Funshine returns to free him, and when Oopsy says "Thanks, Care-Ful Bear," Funshine replies "Call me Funshine." Errors * Tenderheart's backpack appears on and off throughout the episode. * When Harmony shows up to race Amigo, she is drawn with freckles. * After Funshine creates a fake sun, Good Luck Bear can be seen without his belly badge. Love-a-Lot can also be seen missing her hair tie and scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS8.png * When Harmony explains who Care-Ful Bear is, there is a pink male Care Bear behind her who doesn't have a belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS9.png * In the background, there is a pink male Care Bear with a music note for a belly badge and a fuchsia male bear with a belly badge consisting of a small star and orange O. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS10.png * In the next scene, that same background bear is instead colored dark purple and their music note belly badge is yellow. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS11.png * When the bears are playing in the meadow, a bear that looks like Funshine can be seen standing by the hopscotch board. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS12.png * Harmony appears without her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS13.png * When Wingnut is explaining that Funshine stubbed his toe, four bears can be seen in the crowd missing belly badges. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS14.png * In one group scene, there are four bears with animation errors in the crowd. The first is a pink bear with a red music note belly badge. The second is an orange bear who is drawn with an orange shamrock on his stomach. The third is a green bear with a belly badge of a red bowtie. The fourth one is a purple bear that has a shooting star belly badge that appears to be a mixture of Surprise and Wish Bear's. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS15.png * There is a male lime green Care Bear that has Laugh-a-Lot's belly badge. * In another group scene, there is a light purple bear with a magenta star belly badge, a sea green bear with a lumpy belly badge and a stomach that is incorrectly colored the same shade as their fur, and finally, a light pink bear with a heart belly badge that appears to be half pink, half purple. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS18.png * When the bears are running away, a bear the same color as True Heart can be seen running with an incorrect pony tail and belly badge. A bear looking like Wish Bear can also be seen, but is missing Wish Bear's barrette. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep5AS19.png Trivia * This episode implies that Cheer is a doctor. Other ones that do this are King Grumpy and Bubbles. * This is the first episode where Good Luck Bear talks. * Grumpy doesn't fix or invent anything in this episode. He was going to build Love-a-Lot a bird house, but Care-Ful Bear stole all his tools. * Funshine's belly badge was modified for this episode he adds a Pink Bandage represent Safety. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes